


Love Notes

by Zodiaccancerchick



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character/OC, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, Joltbreaker, Original Character(s), TF OC, i just love the talkative bartender bb with all my heart, i never thought id write a character/oc story but here we are, tagging is not my strong suit, this is garbage im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiaccancerchick/pseuds/Zodiaccancerchick
Summary: This is literally just a oneshot of Swerve/Joltbreaker (Jolty's my OC) and I'd like to take the opportunity and apologize for this existing
Kudos: 2





	Love Notes

Swerve was currently locking up the bar, ready to head to his hab-suite and get a good recharge cycle in before the next morning. He, Nautica, and Skids were going to test out their skills on some Earth videogames they’d downloaded off the internet. By far the most appealing one to Swerve had been Hand Simulator, but after some arguing from the other two he finally agreed to Guitar Hero. 

There was a fourth bot that Swerve had wanted to join in the little event tomorrow, but he hadn’t seen her in a few days and Primus forbid he comm her if she was too busy for something dumb like--

CLANG!!! 

Swerve jumped at the loud bang. Nobody was ever up this late into the night cycle. He peeked around the corner of the corridor to find a green bot slamming her pede into a vent in the wall; her pink biolights dimming slightly from the effort. Speak of the devil-bot.  
What’s Jolty doin’ up this late? She never comes out after everyone else is recharging. 

Swerve was wracking his processor for an answer as he watched Joltbreaker look up and down the hallway anxiously. Finding it all clear, she began quietly making a beeline in the direction of her habsuite. 

Watching until Joltbreaker had disappeared, Swerve crept out from his hiding place behind the wall, making his way to the vent Jolty had kicked into place. There was a faint blue glow making its way out between the gaps. A datapad? Why would Joltbreaker hide a datapad here? Why so close to the bar? 

After a couple seconds of struggling, Swerve finally managed to pull the metal grate from its home. He plucked the datapad up and read along the side of the tablet; “Swerve.” Looking around for any sign of Joltbreaker or another bot, Swerve quickly tucked the little blue rectangle into his subspace, determined to read what was on it as soon as he got inside his habsuite. He practically ran down the hall.

***  
Swerve sat nervously on the edge of his berth, gripping the datapad tightly in his servos. He’d been in his hab for at least an hour now, just staring at his name on the side of the little tablet. The guilt of having taken something of hers made him want to purge his tanks. And what about what was written on this? What if she’d been talking smack about him behind his back? What if this was a note to tell him she hates him? That she’d rather offline than spend another nanoklik in his presence? That would explain why he hadn’t seen much of her lately, why she always looked down at her pedes when speaking to him, why she would leave the room as quickly as possible to go and assist Ratchet in the medbay. 

Deciding it was best that he just get it over with, Swerve quickly unlocked the datapad and began reading.   
The first few paragraphs described Jolty’s first time seeing Swerve. Words like “handsome,” “confident,” and “strong” littered the visual. Jolty’s single note turned into multiple; the dates written at the beginning of each entry.  
Love letters. The datapad was full of unsent love letters. 

There were stories about how beautiful Swerve looked when he was working the bar. A single note was fully dedicated to describing the colors of his chassis; she compared his hands to Earth roses that came into bloom when he reached for something. The bright blue of his visor had become Joltbreaker’s favorite color, reminding her of the vast oceans on one of the organic planets the Lost Light had visited. 

Swerve read until the late hours of the morning, never stopping until he had reached the end of Joltbreaker’s confession. A small note was written at the very bottom of the screen, the date from the previous night popping up into view.

“Welp. I finally decided to leave this for ya! I wish I’d had the bravery to talk to you face-to-face, but I didn’t want to intimidate you with what I’m about to say. You’ve been so kind to me ever since I joined this quest, using your jokes to try and comfort me and doing all you can to make me feel at home. You’re such a wonderful bot, and I can’t hide my feelings from you anymore. 

Swerve, I love you. More than words can ever say.”

To say that Swerve was freaking out would be an understatement. His cooling fans were on full blast, his faceplate was so hot a warning flashed on his visor. He was sure that if he had lungs he would be hyperventilating. The little red and white mech read the three words over and over again. 

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love yo--

Swerve was interrupted from his thoughts by an alarm from his chronometer. Time to start a new day. 

*Joltbreaker’s pov.*

It was early morning for the Lost Light, and Joltbreaker was currently curled up in a little ball on the berth in her habsuite. 

Why

the hell

did she do it.

Everything was going to change. She'd still have to talk to Swerve; you can't drop a bomb like that and pretend nothing happened the next cycle. Things will get awkward, he won't talk to her anymore, he'll hate her guts for not just telling him how she feels in person. Oh Primus the rejection. The thought of having to put poor Swerve through that made Jolty's tanks churn. That datapad will probably need to be destroyed--

...

Wait. 

Did he even get the datapad?

She put the datapad in the air vent near Swerve's, but that doesnt mean Swerve saw it. Hell, Joltbreaker made sure it was after closing time before doing anything! Jolty got up and sprinted from her habsuite in the direction of her crush's bar. 

Time to grab the 'pad.

*********

Joltbreaker quietly crept up to the vent, her servos prying off the cover and gently placing it to the side. She leaned over to look into the hidey-hole.

The datapad wasn't there.

Jolty reached into the duct further, swiping her arm around wildly, hoping to connect with at least something other than wall. 

Nothing. Someone got the datapad.

Maybe it was Skids! He was in the ducts all the time! Wait, no. He'd be recharging still. Most of the ship was. Rung would probably grab it out of caution and keep it in his office. Ultra Magnus would've confiscated it. Rewind would already be broadcasting his findings throughout the ship… There was only one reasonable conclusion as to who grabbed it and it made her spark drop down to her pedes. 

Swerve found it.

Ohhhhhh God. Oh Primus. 

Joltbreaker's processor stopped working. It was like she had an entire system's crash in the span of one nanoklik. Her pedes couldn't move, her tanks churned, her optics fizzled. 

In her panic, Jolty's need for caution was thrown to the wind in favor of rapidly sucking air down her intake. She hadn't noticed there was another bot in the hall with her.

"Um… Jolty?"

Joltbreaker shot up so fast she nearly hit the bot behind her. Recognizing the bot's voice instantly and trying her best to steel (haha) her nerves, Joltbreaker turned around with a shy smile.

"Uh, hi Swerve!"

There he was; small, loud and handsome himself, holding Joltbreaker's datapad. Swerve seemed to fold in on himself, holding the love notes close to his chassis. For once in the little minibot's life, Swerve wasn't the one to speak first. 

The larger, just as scared bot took a small gulp of air into her intake, let out a sigh, and confessed. 

"It's true, you know. I meant every word I wrote."

Swerve just stared into the general space where Jolty's faceplate should be. He couldn't believe his audials. Here he was, the cutest and sweetest bot on the ship standing in front of him, confessing her admiration and love, and he didn't feel like he deserved any of it.

"Joltbreaker… I… why would you want to be with someone like me? There're so many better bots on the ship; bigger, stronger, smarter. Most of them don't make as many mistakes as I do. The only things I'm good at are runnin' my mouth, pullin' pranks and makin' drinks. Why would you even waste your time with me--"

Swerve looked up and found Joltbreaker's face inches from his own. She carefully placed a servo on his cheek and a reassuring smile slowly spread over her face.

"I don't waste any time when I'm around you, I love every nanoklik. Your jokes, your stories, your Earth movies. I love it all. You make me so happy, Swerve, and I love all of you."

Jolty saw the largest smile she had ever seen in her life; one of relief, gratitude, and admiration.

"I love you too, Jolty." 

Joltbreaker put her other servo on his face.

"Can I… give you a kiss?"

Swerve gave the cautious ex-con's question a laugh and put his servos over her own.

"Abso-fraggin-lutely."


End file.
